


The Cat Rescue

by buckiaz (orphan_account)



Series: The 118 : Two Weeks Without Christopher [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Caring Eddie Diaz, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Protective Eddie Diaz, Romance, Season 3 Finale, Spoilers, Sweet, Worried Eddie Diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/buckiaz
Summary: "Hello, kitty!" Buck approaches with a friendly voice and friendly smile. He quickly holds the tree to climb it up but Eddie pulls his hand away. He immediately looks at Eddie who is shaking his head."You've done too much heroic moves these days. Time for me to shine." Eddie says, flatly. Or, the deeper meaning is, 'I need a day in my life when I don't have to be worried about you'.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: The 118 : Two Weeks Without Christopher [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746709
Comments: 8
Kudos: 172





	The Cat Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write fluff for buddie related to animal so... Here we are.
> 
> NOTE : SET AFTER 3×18
> 
> Happy Reading!!

"Okay, everyone. Listen up." Bobby gathers the team at a table. He stands up as soon as everyone gets to the table. "Remember when I said that we are going do a special event every weekend?"

Everyone nods.

"Yes, I do. But, cap. You may be forgetting the fact that we still work on weekends." Chimney chimes in, with guilt all over his face because he thinks that Bobby hasn't realised stuffs yet.

Bobby chuckles. "Exactly. But, we are going to work over time. Just a little over time. Two hours. Is that fine?"

Buck's face changes a little. He is bewildered. "What do you mean? You said special event and you just used the word 'work', cap."

Bobby smiles. He raises his pointer finger. "Exactly. We are going to do charity works for two hours after every Saturday. Are you all okay with that?" Bobby asks, raising his eyebrows at everyone.

Buck immediately looks at Eddie. "Are you okay with it?, I mean, Christopher-"

"I am great for two weeks, Buck. Chris is at the summer camp. I hope you remember that." Eddie answers right away, with a slight smirk.

Buck's jaw drops. He worried about Eddie too much that he forgot about the camp. "Oh, right. I'm all free, cap. No one needs me outside this family. I'm in."

Hen nods as well. "Me too. I may as well invite Karen with me. Is that fine?"

Bobby nods right away. His face lightens up. "Sure. The more, the merrier." He looks at Chimney. "Why don't you invite Maddie, Chimney?"

Chimney gulps. "Hmm, I don't think she will have the same shift time with us."

Buck glances at Bobby and Chimney repeatedly. "I'm trying so hard not tp be offended that Bobby just asked about Maddie straight to Chim without even looking at me." Then, he laughs. "That was a joke."

Everyone looks at him with awkward stare. 

"Buck and Eddie. You will be in one team tomorrow. I will in the same team with Chim and Hen, you can go with Karen. Each team has different mission."

"Wait, tomorrow is Saturday?" Buck asks out. He quickly takes his phone out to check the date. "Oh, man."

"Why? Got a date?" Eddie asks, lurking his eyes to Buck's phone screen a little.

"Yes." Buck's answer makes everyone gasp in shock. I promised to help Red feed stray cats tomorrow. I didn't realise that tomorrow is Saturday.."

Everyone sighs in relief after he said the whole thing.

"Good then. Eddie will help you and Red to feed stray cats. Go wider. We have some money for the foods." Bobby adds, looking at both Buck and Eddie.

"That sounds nice. Good. Very good. If Red gets tired soon, both of you should just continue with what you are doing." Chimney adds on.

Hen nods. "Yeah. What do I do with Karen?"

"Give out smoke detectors to people in your neighborhood." Bobby says. 

Buck chuckles. "That sounds quite familiar." Everyone gives him a death stare. He ends his chuckle with a nervous smile. "Not really."

"What about us, cap?"

"We will give out foods to our firehouse members. So, you will be cooking with me tomorrow." Bobby finally sits down.

Buck raises both his hands. "That's not fair! Chim will finish your food even before you get it done."

"Are you implying yourself, Buck?" Eddie chirps in, ending it done with a chuckle that is continued by everyone else at the table.

"You guys just don't like seeing me happy." Buck sighs, looking away, acts frustrated.

It's Saturday. Buck is driving his jeep and Eddie is at the back seat, counting the cat food sacks. Red is sitting next to Buck. He keeps looking outside the window, looking for stray cats.

"Feeding stray cats." Buck suddenly announces while making a turn. "This is my first time in life to do this. Good thing you and Bobby brought me into this. How about you, Eddie?" Yes, the jeep is too quiet. He just wants to have a conversation.

"Doing great. Except for the fact that I smell like cats with full stomach." Eddie replies with a flat tone but that doesn't stop Buck from smiling at his little joke.

"You two young men should do this every time. Actually, once you start, these strays will give hope for you to return and give them food. If you don't-" Red pauses, gulping with sad eyes. "They will lose their trust."

Both Buck and Eddie lose their happy faces.

"Okay, didn't mean to make it sounds like a tear jerker story." Red who notices quickly waves it off.

"No, you are right. But, some still have hopes for those who haven't returned. Even though when they returned without giving the same thing anymore." Eddie quickly supports, glancing at Buck to see his reaction.

Buck just smiles bitterly. "Well, I'm sure they will move on as soon as they know."

Red glances at both of them repeatedly, sensing something weird and tension. "Okay, how long have you two been together? I thought you said you were single, Buck?"

With that, the tires screeched because Buck, who is shocked, quickly hits the brake. He looks at Red in the eyes. "We are not together." Eddie nods, agreeing.

"Definitely not together." Eddie adds.

"But, you both sounded like my parents when they were fifty years into the marriage." Red chuckles. "Okay. Good thing that you stop here. There is a cat right there." Red points at a big and very shady tree. "It looks like it is stuck." Red turns back at Buck and Eddie. "You two go. I'd rather just watch."

Buck gives Eddie the signal to bring a bowl of the cat food. They both run to the tree and the cat starts meowing. The cat's furs are white but its whole body has been so dirty that it turns dark.

"Hello, kitty!" Buck approaches with a friendly voice and friendly smile. He quickly holds the tree to climb it up but Eddie pulls his hand away. He looks at Eddie who is shaking his head.

"You've done too much heroic moves these days. Time for me to shine." Eddie says, flatly. Or, the deeper meaning is, 'I need a day in my life where I don't have to be worried about you'. Eddie starts climbing effortlessly. Buck just looks at him, with proud eyes because he trusts Eddie's abilities too much to even think that Eddie will fall from the tree.

"Got you, kitty."

In seconds, the cat is already in Eddie's hands. He gets down and they are both feeding the cat while watching the cat eat the food. Well, Buck always has trouble letting go of saved pets especially cats. He just loves them.

This cat, also gets Buck's attention. Buck keeps caressing her. Yes, it's a girl. The cat always looks up after eating to say thank you with her eyes. Her eyes are not really well. Her right eye is not open. But, they both can feel her gratitude from her stare just by her one eye.

"Come on, love birds. We have like hundreds of cats left!" Red starts yelling.

Buck smiles at the cat. "See you soon, Snowy. I really hope I can adopt you." He smiles bitterly and runs back to the car. Eddie who has been watching Buck looks back at the cat. Maybe it's time for him to give something to Buck.

Buck stares at the ceiling in his house. He has been back from the feeding cats mission for almost three hours and his mind goes through a lot. He has been thinking about those cats that they have fed. It's sad that feeding them is the least they can do because there are just too many cats to save. 

Suddenly, there is a knock on the door. Buck quickly jumps off the sofa and rushes to the door. He opens the door because the only person who will come at this time will be-

"Meow~"

Eddie.

Buck's face changes into stone cold. He looks at Eddie and the cat in his arms. "Is that Snowy?!" He quickly takes Snowy from Eddie's hands and starts kissing her even though she is still dirty. Buck finally looks back at Eddie who is smiling. "What did you do?"

"You looked too attached to her. So, I went back to find her." Eddie says, walking in and closes the door.

Buck smiles brightly. He puts Snowy down and hugs Eddie tightly but Eddie pushes him away.

"Nope. I just went into a lot of drains to get her. Look, you also need a shower now." Eddie points at himself. Yes, Buck didn't realise how dirty Eddie is. And, he looks at his own shirt. He is just as dirty now.

The three of them are all dirty.

"Okay, Eddie. Help me to give Snowy a shower she deserves."

Snowy was so afraid of water but then, when Buck and Eddie take her with them into the bath tub, she starts to feel comfortable. Buck begins washing her eyes while Eddie begins to wash her furs. The tub's water starts to shift color. 

"Look at you, Snowy. You are such a beautiful cat." Buck yelps in excitement as he raises Snowy. Both her eyes are now open, showing her blue eyes and the cat meows again at them. 

Buck gets out from the tub, leaving Eddie in there. He takes a towel and wraps it around Snowy. Then, he dries Snowy's furs and lets her wander in his apartment. He goes back into the bathroom and sees Eddie releasing the dirty water.

"I just realised that I didn't say thank you." Buck speaks up, helping Eddie out to brush the dirt away from the tub.

Eddie chuckles. "No problem."

"So, why exactly did you get Snowy for me?" Buck raises his eyebrows. He splashes some water at himself. They are basically taking a shower together right now. Just that, they are clothed with tank tops and boxers.

Eddie looks at Buck. "Snowy seems to appreciate you. I just want you to have something else who will show you how precious you actually are for everything and everyone around you." 

Buck freezes. He continues to watch Eddie.

"I know that you probably feel used by Abby. Well, she doesn't deserve you, Buck. You are just much more than that. And you, you deserve a lot of things. I'm sorry that I haven't been around to show you so. To tell you so. I've been distracted that I forgot about my best best friend." Eddie continues and they lock eyes, looking into each other's eyes just to try to feel what the other is feeling.

"Wow, Eddie. That's like the most beautiful thing..." Buck tears up a little. He quickly wipes his tears away. "...Someone has ever said to me." Then, he finishes his words.

Eddie smiles. Without any doubt, he dashes to Buck and pulls him into a wet hug. Yes, wet. Because they are both wet and sticky.

"Okay, Eddie. This hug is adorable but you smell. Take your shower. I will take mine after." Buck breaks away from the hug and gets out from the bathroom, leaving Eddie who is still smiling wide. Well, Buck is just the same. His lips can't stop to form a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments and kudos will be very appreciated.
> 
> Also, don't forget to adopt more pets rather than buying!!
> 
> Save animals! They need us!
> 
> And, if you have pet at home, please tell me in the comments! I would really like to hear about your pet!
> 
> Also, this is a series. A lot more one shots to come!
> 
> That's all. Love you!


End file.
